


Missing Us

by lexiwritesalot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Yeah they fall asleep, idek it was 2am okay, kinda angsty, sleeping, unestablished relationship, what ya gonna do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiwritesalot/pseuds/lexiwritesalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry misses Louis, and Louis misses Harry. It takes Ed Sheeran and a cramped tour bus to begin to bring them back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Us

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this at 2am and wrote it down quickly. It's loosely based off of Photograph by Ed Sheeran, I guess? I don’t even know if it makes sense, and it’s kinda angsty. Idk, I’m having a weird night, so I don’t even know if this is good at all. Haha. Well, enjoy if you can! x

Harry missed Louis.

It was plain and simple. Ever since Modest had begun to hound the two boys because of the close friendship that they had, and ever since Eleanor Calder was thrown into the dynamic of One Direction, Louis had been keeping his distance from his “best friend” as much as humanly possible. When they weren’t performing, they barely talked, except for the cordial greetings and discussions with the whole band.

Eleanor wasn’t even his real girlfriend. Modest had hired her, not exactly because Louis was gay, Harry thought, but because they didn’t want and more rumors to start spreading (Modest was fucking stupid. Rumors always spread in the celebrity world). But Louis and Eleanor had gotten closer after they met, and now it was almost like they were dating in real life. Whenever the boys had a day off, Harry wouldn’t be surprised to see Eleanor visiting. And El was lovely, really. Just. She was there, basically, so Louis and Harry could be separated, and now they seemed separated both in the spotlight and out of it. Harry was sad. He wanted his best friend back. He wanted the comfort and the happiness Louis brought to his life. Yeah, Harry was still as in love with Louis as he was on day one. But Louis couldn’t know that. He just couldn’t.

But Louis missed Harry, too. 

Louis didn’t want to distance himself from Harry, not at all. He felt like he needed to though. For the sake of the band, and for the sake of himself. He loved Harry. He loved Harry like the way the sun loved the sky so much that it lit it up every single day, no matter what got in the way. But Louis was a coward. He felt it, at least. He felt like shutting Harry out would make everything better, when really, it made everything worse. Harry was the one who made everything better. For the band, for the world, for anyone he came across. And especially for Louis. Louis wished none of this had happened. He should have just faced his feelings in the beginning and told harry how he felt. It was too late now, though. Harry probably hated him now. 

Harry and Louis both needed each other, but they were both too scared to admit it.

They were on the tour bus, traveling to yet another city on the almost never-ending tour map for yet another blur of a show. Everyone was tired, everyone was sick of each other, and everyone was fed up. It was that point in the tour where it seemed like it wasn’t worth continuing, but they needed to for the sake of the fans. Being famous was all about pleasing others.

They had been traveling the long road for about three hours. Niall and Zayn were making lunch, Liam was watching television, and Louis was sitting on the couch, staring either at his phone or into space. Harry was in the ‘bedroom’. No one was bothering him, because when Harry became antisocial and snuck into his bed, it meant something was wrong and his brain was going into overdrive about something. Louis was usually the one to comfort him, but recently, he had to fend for himself. 

On this particular day, however, Louis was feeling downright depressed. He didn’t want to do anything. He wanted out of this bus, he wanted out of everything. Just. He wanted to sleep for three days, but he couldn’t. He never could. His life didn’t work that way.

Louis sat with his mind going crazy for another half hour until he just gave up. He couldn’t handle this. He couldn’t handle this ‘ignorance’. He could;t handle anything. He needed to talk to Harry, or at least be in the same room as him, alone, for once. Louis made his way to the bedrooms and opened the door, slowly.

There, he saw Harry laying in one of the beds, humming to himself and lightly tapping his fingers against the sheets. His eyes were closed and he didn’t notice Louis’ presence. Louis frowned and walked closer, feeling vulnerable. He didn’t know if Harry wanted him to be in there. 

Finally, Harry noticed him. He saw the sad look in Louis’ eyes and his brows furrowed together. He took out one of his earbuds and frowned. “You alright, Lou?”

Louis nodded. “Think so, yeah. Just wanted to see what you were up to…”

Harry smiled. “Just listening to Ed’s new album,” he replied. “Wanna join?”

Louis did a double take. “Really?” he asked tentatively. 

"Yeah, I’ve got room. Feeling a little lonely, too," Harry laughed to himself. "You can come up here if you want," he patted the small space on the bed beside him. Louis nodded. "All right," he said quietly. 

Louis climbed up to the bed slowly, getting himself comfortable. After all this time, he thought it might be awkward, being in such close proximity to Harry, but it wasn’t. It was just fine, like it had been in the past. Harry handed him an earbud, which he took graciously. “Ed’s new music is amazing,” he mused. “I’m really loving the sound of this stuff.” Louis nodded. “Well let’s see,” he said with a smirk.

They listened in silence for a while, occasionally stealing glances at each other and smiling. Harry was right, Louis thought. Ed was sounding amazing. Harry was always right with these things, to be honest. There was one song, Photograph, that really struck him as soon as it started playing. It was slow, but beautiful nevertheless. Honestly, it reminded Louis of his relationship with Harry, even though it wasn’t established. Louis sighed. Harry noticed.

"Whatcha thinkin’ about?" Harry asked slowly.

"I miss us," Louis said bluntly. "I miss how close we used to be. And I know it’s my fault. I’ve been pushing you away. But it’s because I care about you so much, and I didn’t want you to get hurt. But I feel like I’m hurting you even more now. And I miss loving you. I miss being able to act like I care about you as much as I truly do, Harry." Louis began to choke up. "Sorry," he said quickly.

"Hey," Harry said comfortingly. "Come here." He reached over and slung an arm around the smaller boy, pulling him in to a hug. Louis relaxed into the touch easily. He felt, almost, at home again in his arms. As strange as that sounded. "Don’t worry, love. I understand what you’re trying to do. It’s hard. But I’m not upset with you, because I get it. We’re okay, Lou." Louis smiled. "Okay, Harry."

They sat and listened for a little while later, and Louis began to grown tired. Harry could tell, because he relaxed a bit more and his hand gravitated towards Harry’s thigh. Harry was surprised, but didn’t question it. 

Eventually, the album ended and started back up again, but they kept listening calmly. Minutes later, Harry looked over to smile at Louis when he saw that he had fallen asleep. His eyes were scrunched closed and he was smiling slightly. Harry smiled and scooted a bit closer to Louis so he could use his shoulder as a pillow. He wanted his friend to be comfortable, after all. Louis snuggled closer to and grabbed Harry’s hand sleepily. Harry didn’t object, of course, and he squeezed Louis’ hand back. It was strange acting like this, again, but he didn’t want this moment to end. Harry closed his eyes too and kissed Louis’ hair. He hoped this wasn’t too strange, but he honestly didn’t care. He closed his eyes. He felt calm again for the first time since this tour started, honestly. And that was saying something. Soon enough, he fell asleep as well.

And if the other boys walked in on them hours later tangled up in each other with smiles upon their faces, they didn’t question it either. They knew the bond these boys had, and they were just happy it was back for now. Who knew what could happen in the future?


End file.
